


Reward

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mob Boss Jazz, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 19 - VoyeurismMob Boss Jazz AUJazz doesn't only enjoy to give a show and have an audience, he loves to watch as well.





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to bad things
> 
> Sorry for being late, the morning had been busy...

Jazz sat back into the plush lounge seat after wiping himself clean, spike depressurized but still out. This wasn't over after all. It only took him a servo movement in Bumblebee's general direction and the waiter started to move towards them two cubes on his tray. Barricade was still on the table, still vented heavy from their previous coupling, only slowly starting to move.

Jazz simply enjoyed the view, watched as this transfluid slowly trickled out of the dark mech's valve. Barricade stirred a bit more and Jazz helped the young enforcer to sit up and stadied him. After a moment he pulled him off the table, into his lap. His spike was slowly getting hard again, now pressed against his own belly and Barricade's twitching valve lips.

It would take him little to no effort to lift the lighter mech and sink his spike in the wet valve again to fuck him a second time. What might feel even better but be a little bit more tricky to accomplish was probably getting his little Praxian to agreed to stick it up his port... but Jazz always enjoyed a little challenge. Not now, though. Now he wanted to watch. To see the mech perform for him, he had promised Barricade a reward after all.

"You there again my pretty little Barricade?" Jazz whispered, kissing his way down from the mechs audio to his lips. There Barricade met him, willingly parting his lips for a deep and sensual kiss. "I hope you are ready for round two my sweetspark. I even got what you wanted right here, ready for you to use as you see fit.. " Jazz mumbled against the others lips after they ended their kiss. 

The Praxian drew back a little, giving the Polyhexian a questioning look. Jazz didn't word an answer, instead he carefully grabbed the mech's chin and turned it to the side, where Bumblebee continued to wait with his tray in hand, a sweet smile constantly gracing his face. Apparently not bothered in the least about what Jazz just said.

Again Barricade's optics lingered on the black and yellow frame. "B-but what if he... I can't just?" Jazz breathed a short laugh. Tugging the doorwinger's face back to regain optic contact. "You worry too much, pretty. He is an easy little thing, loves to get spiked by whoever is willing to stick it up his valve or port or intake. Or all at once. He's probably already dripping, hoping you honour him with that spike of yous..." Jazz' smirk grew predatory as he could feel Barricade's spike slip out of it's housing and press between them besides his own. The young enforcer was so easy to manipulate. Definite a keeper.

"Go on. No shame in taking what is so willingly offered" He whispered and signalled Bumblebee to put the tray on the table, his smile wavering for only a second. Jazz grin turned theethy, a warning for his employee, to play along. Without missing another sparkspin the mech's cover was gone and he leaned on the table, legs lightly spread, showing off his assets. Barricade's attention was drawn directly to mechs valve, slick folds indeed indicating that Bumblebee wanted this. Wanted him.

Jazz placed a few kisses on Barricade's neck before pushing him off his lap. "How about you let him ride your spike, while you touch him wherever you want? Doesn't that sound great?" He whispered, kissing the mech, now sitting besides him, biting down on his bottem lip slightly. Barricade nodded absently. Making a small startled sound against Jazz' lips as Bumblebee was suddenly straddling him, drawing the enforcer's attention from Jazz as the waiters servo started to stroke Barricade's spike between them. 

Red optics looked down watching hypnotized, then one single digit ran up his shaft, slowly until it reached the head, spreading the first drops of pre-fluid. The digit went up after that, followed by Barricade's optics, just to be sucked in between the waiter's full lips. The young enforcer could do nothing but stare at the ribal show. His spike throbbed needy between them. He wanted the mech. Now. 

For the first time he actively touched the other, firm servos cupping Bumblebee's aft, lingering there before one servo went between the spread legs, lightly pushing him up while Barricade shifted a little, lining his spike up with the dripping valve, hoping the other didn't feel the slight tremor in his digits as he did so. Just as he had positioned his member Bumblebee pushed down, slowly impaling himself on the spike, lips parted in a soundless moan.

"Primus. This feels so good... can you -ah- keep the pace slow? OH, yes that angle feels great" Barricade rambled. For a minute he offlined his optics and just enjoyed the feeling, the only sounds besides the music from the dancefloor came from his laboured vents and the light clinging of Bumblebee's bodychains, mixed with the slick sound of their coupling. 

He onlined his optics when his face was turned towards Jazz again. "You don't believe how hot you two look. Do me a favour, pretty?" Barricade gave the visored mech a shy questioning look, when Jazz pried one of his servos from Bumblebee's frame and put it around his spike, already hard again. It was clear what was asked of him. It wasn't something he'd done before but most of the things that happened this evening weren't things he usually did. And up until now he regretted nothing, so why not give it a try?

Barricade's digits curled around the spike and he slowly started to move his servo up and down the shaft, still slick from their mixed fluids. "That's it..." Jazz breathed and caught Barricade's lips again, this time the kiss was rough and heated and they only broke apart as Bumblebee upped the pace, riding Barricade faster. The Praxian adjusted, moved his servo in pace with the pretty waiter, moaning breathlessly. Jazz head leaned on his shoulder, visor bright with arousal. One of his servos sneaking between Barricade and Bumblebee, going for the enforcers sloppy valve. 

"Sweet Primus!" Barricade cried out as Jazz started to pump two digits in his valve while one pressed down on his anterior node. It was Barricade's downfall, undid the mech so fast he wasn't prepared for the hard overload that set his sensor net on fire for a few long seconds. And then his world went dark. 

When Barricade rebooted again he was still seated on the plush lounge with the pretty waiter on his lap, lightly smiling down at him. "Hmm. That was great wasn't it Barricade?" Jazz chimed in, the young enforcer smiled lazily and nodded, optics again roaming all over Bumblebee's frame, just now noticing the crude scars that blemished the other's neck. Now thathe thought about it, he couldn't remember having heared any sound comming from the waiter, so was he- 

"And there you didn't even wanted to stay in the beginning... so wary and reluctant to relax a little..." Jazz teased, digits tracing Barricade's transformation seams, while Bumblebee started to gracefully climb off him. "Ah. Yeah..." Barricade gave back, gaze following the waiter for a moment before he looked back to Jazz. Something felt... off. But the whole night had been full of new experiences and odd new things so he simply ignored the nagging feeling and let Jazz pull him into another slow kiss.


End file.
